Huntsman
The Huntsman is one of the main characters of Once Upon a Time. He was a lonesome hunter who only saw purity of heart in animals, and therefore despised humans to an extent. He was hired by the putrid-hearted Queen Regina to murder her fair stepdaughter, Snow White, but took pity upon the young beauty and thus spared her life. As a result, the Queen took his heart and forever ensnared him in a sort of thrall. Following the Dark Curse, the Huntsman was trapped in Storybrooke as Sheriff Graham, the strong arm of the law, and Mayor Mills' toy boy. He is ultimately murdered by Regina when he starts to deviate from her and falling for Emma, his new deputy. Biography Before the Curse Regina uses the Magic Mirror to find someone suitable to kill Snow White and he suggests she recruit the Huntsman. Regina has her guards bring the huntsman to her and she makes a deal with him; if he kills Snow White, the killing of wolves in the kingdom will be outlawed. He agrees. Whilst the huntsman tracks down Snow, Regina changes her palace to look dark. When the huntsman tracks down Snow and captures her, he cannot bring himself to kill her. He instead kills a deer and then brings this heart to Regina as proof. As she was about to place Snow's heart in her heart vault, she realized it wasn't a human heart and discovered she had been deceived. Angered by this betrayal, Regina drives her hand into his chest, taking out his heart so that he will never feel again. As Regina squeezes the Huntsman's heart, she tells him that he is now forever her pet and that he will share her bed with her whenever she chooses. She warns him that he will never cross her again, and if he does, she would kill him. The Huntsman is instrumental in aiding Prince Charming in his escape from Regina's castle. He helps by killing a guard and giving Charming provisions for his quest to find Snow White. When Charming asks the Huntsman to join him, he declines and he explains that he cannot, having been bound to Regina by sacrificing his heart in place of Snow White's. He then tells Charming not to let his sacrifice for Snow White to be in vain. After Regina returns to find Charming gone, she threatens to kill the Huntsman for his incompetence and makes him swear to stop at nothing until Charming is hunted down. After the Curse Season 1 Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 07.png Promo 101 08.png Promo 101 09.png Promo 101 10.png Promo 101 12.png Promo 102 11.png Promo 102 12.png Promo 102 13.png Promo 102 14.png Promo 102 15.png Promo 103 35.png Promo 103 36.png Promo 103 38.png Promo 103 40.png Promo 103 42.png Promo 103 43.png Promo 103 47.png Promo 105 01.png Promo 105 02.png Promo 105 03.png Promo 107 01.png Promo 107 02.png Promo 107 03.png Promo 107 04.png Promo 107 05.png Promo 107 06.png Promo 107 08.png Promo 107 09.png Promo 107 10.png Promo 107 11.png Promo 107 12.png Promo 107 13.png Promo 107 15.png Promo 107 16.png Promo 107 18.png Promo 107 21.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters